Ultimates (John Smith 10)
Story John, Lucy and Kevin enter a room that resembles a warehouse. Lights are dangling down from the ceiling. Kevin: Alright, who’s next?! Lucy: General! You actually want to fight them? Kevin: Of course. The sooner we tear through these things, the sooner we can get to Phantom. (Then, Maul enters the room, with Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo and AmpFibian.) This seems familiar. John: Yeah. Those are all the aliens that Aggregor absorbed. You two can handle Maul, right? Kevin: (Absorbing taydenite) Sure. Lucy: I’d like to take him out anyway. (Turns into her human sludge form.) He almost killed me before. Maul: And now, you’ll all die one by one. Though I’d prefer to take you out myself, John Smith, if you wish to fight the aliens, then go ahead. John: (Activates Omnitrix) Bring it on. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) XLR8: XLR8! XLR8 dashes forward, hitting and knocking over each of the drone aliens, and hits Maul with his tail, sending him flying towards Kevin, who has a mace hand. Maul recovers and catches the mace, jumping over it, and drawing his laser sword. He comes down, and Kevin parries his attack. Maul lands on his feet, as Lucy stretches her fist at him. Maul slices the hand off with his laser sword, as Lucy retracts her arm and regenerates her hand. XLR8 dashes through the drones, when Terraspin takes to the air, retracting into the shell and spinning, releasing a gust of wind at XLR8. XLR8 spins, creating a tornado, sucking in the wind. Armodrillo charges in, and Water Hazard shoots streams of water. The water bounces off the tornado, and Armodrillo is sucked into the tornado, being flung at Terraspin, who falls and hits Water Hazard. XLR8: Is that all you guys got? I always imagined that you were stronger than this. Whoa! (The ground underneath XLR8 had melted, and he sees NRG with its hands on the ground, channeling the heat. AmpFibian then shoots lightning at XLR8, shocking him. He then hits the Omnitrix.) Lodestar: Lodestar! (Lodestar fires magnetic pulses at the ground, launching himself into the air.) Now, let’s see how you deal with my magnetic personality! Lodestar fires magnetic pulse waves, hitting NRG and sending him flying to the wall, magnetized. AmpFibian is hit by magnetic waves as well, trying to fire lightning. However, the magnetic waves short out its powers, and a pulse wave hits it and sends it flying back. Lodestar: That should keep you busy. (Then, streams of water shoot up at Lodestar, missing. Lodestar sees Water Hazard and Armodrillo standing, and Terraspin taking back to the air.) Great. Lodestar holds AmpFibian down with his magnetic waves, and causes NRG to fly, ramming it into Terraspin. He then uses NRG as a shield to Water Hazard’s water attacks. Then, NRG glows, turning into Ultimate NRG. Its armor gone, and it turns towards Lodestar. Lodestar: Right. Phantom controls the evolution, not the alien itself. (Ultimate NRG throws a green radiation ball, hitting Lodestar and causing a huge explosion. Lodestar falls and hits a wall, going to the floor. He then reverts.) John: No! Not against that! (He hears a roar, and sees Armodrillo charging at him, jackhammer pumping. John runs towards it, and slaps down the Omnitrix. Armodrillo’s fist shatters Bloxx, as he falls to pieces behind him. Bloxx then regenerates, grabbing Armodrillo by the tail.) Bloxx: I was going for Wildvine, but this’ll work too. Bloxx throws Armodrillo, hitting Terraspin, causing it to fall towards him. Bloxx stretches his arms, grabbing Terraspin. Ultimate NRG throws a radiation ball at Bloxx, and he uses Terraspin as a shield. Terraspin is unharmed, when Terraspin turns into Ultimate Terraspin. Spikes come out of the rims of its shell, and they spin, tearing through Bloxx’s hands. Ultimate Terraspin breaks free, and releases a powerful tornado, sweeping Bloxx up into the air. AmpFibian fires lightning at Bloxx, hitting him and sending him to the ground in pieces. Bloxx reforms, and hits the Omnitrix. Gravattack: Gravattack! (Gravattack raises his arms, and his hands glow with blue energy. The five drone aliens start floating in the air, and Gravattack swings his arm around, spinning the drones around.) Oh yeah! Now to finish you! (Gravattack fires a powerful gravity ball, and Ultimate NRG counters with a radiation ball, canceling each other out.) Water Hazard turns into Ultimate Water Hazard, opening several ports on his body. He fires several series of water blasts at Gravattack, and the water starts to orbit around Gravattack. AmpFibian shoots lightning, hitting the water causing it to release mist, blinding Gravattack. Gravattack: Ugh! Not bad! Ultimate Terraspin’s hand turns into fans, releasing a tornado that catches Armodrillo, slamming it into the ground. The tornado fades, and there was a hole at the impact point. Then, Ultimate Armodrillo drills out of the ground, drilling into Gravattack, him catching the drill with his hands, though still launched into the air. Ultimate NRG hits them with a radiation ball, knocking them out of the sky. Ultimate Armodrillo was fine, and comes out of the drill. Gravattack reverts. John: Ugh. Okay. They’re pretty good. Any alien I choose is strong against one or two, but not all of them. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Feedback: Feedback, baby! AmpFibian shoots lightning at Feedback, who absorbs the attack with ease. Ultimate Water Hazard opens one big port on its stomach, firing a powerful water blast. Feedback fires an electric energy blast, which breaks through the water blast, hitting Ultimate Water Hazard and sending it flying. Ultimate NRG throws several radiation balls, and Feedback raises his antennas, absorbing the attacks. He fires them back, hitting Ultimate Terraspin and Ultimate Armodrillo. Ultimate Armodrillo goes into drill form, and flies and drills at Feedback. Feedback fires an energy blast, but Ultimate Armodrillo breaks through it, hitting Feedback hard, sending him flying into the air. Ultimate Terraspin comes at him, slicing at him with its spikes. Feedback crashes to the ground, as he is surrounded by drone aliens. Out of the smoke, comes Pacifista. Pacifista: Should’ve tried this guy first. Pacifista! Ultimate NRG fires a beam of radiation breath at Pacifista, and Pacifista fires his mouth laser, tearing through Ultimate NRG’s attack, and destroying Ultimate NRG. Ultimate Terraspin flies over Pacifista, and spins, creating a tornado around him. Pacifista raises his arm to the air, firing a laser from his hand. It pierces Ultimate Terraspin, and it turns into purple light. Ultimate Armodrillo drills at Pacifista, but it can’t drill through Pacifista’s body. Pacifista then grabs Ultimate Armodrillo, opens up the drill, and fires a mouth laser into it, causing Ultimate Armodrillo to turn into purple light. Ultimate Water Hazard blasts Pacifista with a water blast, and Pacifista turns to face it. He fires a hand laser, piercing Ultimate Water Hazard, turning it into a purple light. Pacifista: Wow. I didn’t think that this guy was that strong. Whoa! Pacifista is lifted up by AmpFibian, which is now a giant Octopus. Its coloring is still the same, but the main body is its head, with eight tentacles. The evolved Omnitrix symbol is on its forehead. Pacifista: Ultimate AmpFibian? (Ultimate AmpFibian’s tentacles releases lightning, zapping Pacifista hard, causing him to smoke.) Pacifista releases a laser from his hand, slicing through the tentacle, causing it to drop him. The tentacle regenerates, and it fires a giant lightning blast from its head. Pacifista counters with his mouth laser, but the attacks cancel each other out. Smoke occurs, and Pacifista jumps. He fires a mouth laser from the sky, piercing Ultimate AmpFibian, causing it to turn into purple light. Kevin is kicked in the head, sending him flying. Lucy charges in to strike Maul, but he spins his laser sword, forcing her to keep her distance. Kevin fires taydenite spikes, and Maul uses his laser sword to repel them. Maul: Is this all you can do? (Pacifista lands besides Maul, scaring him. Pacifista then punches Maul, and sends him flying, as he goes through a wall. Pacifista reverts, and John falls to his knees.) Lucy: John! You okay? John: (Panting) Yeah. I will be. I just fought five Ultimate forms. Almost too much. Kevin: Five? But you’ve only used two of those forms with Ultimates. John: It went up to four. The fifth one was new. (The room reverts to a pure white room, and a door opens.) Give me a minute. Then we’ll keep going. Characters *John Smith *Kevin Levin *Lucy Mann Villains *Maul Aliens Used by John *XLR8 *Lodestar (first re-appearance) *Bloxx (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildvine) *Gravattack *Feedback *Pacifista Drones by Phantom *Water Hazard *Terraspin *NRG *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Ultimate NRG (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Water Hazard *Ultimate Armodrillo *Ultimate AmpFibian (first appearance) Trivia *As of this episode, all five Andromeda aliens have Ultimate forms. *It's revealed that Pacifista is strong enough to fight 5 Ultimate forms at once. *Maul talks more in this episode than in any other episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc